


hey?

by gaara_of_the_desert



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, komaeda being cute, while hinata is passed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaara_of_the_desert/pseuds/gaara_of_the_desert
Summary: hinata passes out what will komaeda do
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	hey?

"heyy?"

the others eyes gazed upon both boys, but turned and left to explore the island. 

komaeda looked around, looking for tsumiki, but she was also gone.

the boy let out a sigh, staring down at the brunette. 

his hair looked kind of funny.

komaeda poked his hair, feeling around. 

surprisingly it was really soft.

his hand continued to feel around the mysterious boy's hair.

komaeda stared at his face. he started to admire his features.

his hand went down to cup his cheeks, his thumb brushing against his lips. they were soft too.

komaeda pulled away his arm and started to guess what this boy's talent could be.

ultimate spiky hair? 

he chuckled at the thought. 

it was quiet. really quiet.

all that could be heard were the waves crashing against the shore and seagulls squawking above them.

a soft groan could be heard beneath komaeda.

the ultimate luck noticed that the other was squinting.

he has really pretty eyes, he thought to himself. they're like honey. 

it was still quiet, very very quiet.

komaeda decided to break the silence.

"hey? are you listening?"


End file.
